Pain
by Intensity.xox
Summary: Songfic about RobinGuy. Pointless. Slashy. No plot. Um. That's it.


AN: The song is "Pain", and is property of Three Days Grace. Yes, it is awesome. And, obviously, Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and not me.

_

* * *

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

It's true, and it's the only truth left in the world right now. Right now, when he's about to smash out of the world, when he's hissing in barely contained pleasure, when he's biting his lips so hard he can taste blood, feeling the stones against his skin and the thrusting of someone he really shouldn't be doing this with.

_  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

The world where it's all mixed up, where the only thing that's real is the swirling confusion of lust and forbidden and hate and desire and pure animal instinct. The only thing that can shatter his everything, and to be shattered is all he wants.

_  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

So he takes this pain, this brutal, loveless, rough shattering, from his Guy, and he's trying not to scream out at the intensity of it all. It's not even just the sex; the kisses make him boil, the talk makes him freeze, the whole thing just rips his heart open with the two it always comes back to; lust and hate. 

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all 

He guesses it all boils down to masochism and sadism, ownership and dominance and all sorts of animal urges. He used to wonder why it was Guy, but now he's past thinking. It's Guy because no one else's lips set him on fire like that, and no one else's stare can stop his heart, an no-one else can cause him this much pain and this much pleasure. 

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand  


He never wonders how it came about, or why it came about, or how and why Guy agrees to it. He just remembers the instant he was thrown against the wall down the ally, Guy's bodyweight holding him down, and remembers how Guy's arousal felt and how his low growl of "Locksley," was enough to make Robin smash their lips together, and enough to make Robin admit that the pain was a good kind.

_  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain  
_

He can't help but burn now, carrying his secret with him all the time, their secret. Knowing that with a twist of his hand, Guy arches his back and gasps for air, and that with a bite and trailing lick, he has Guy holding back strangled moans. And he knows, all the time, that Guy's lips have been everywhere on him, and that Guy alone has caused him to shudder and whimper. He looks into his outlaws trusting eyes, and wonders if they will ever hold a secret so drastic and dark and deliciously deadly.

_  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later  
_

God. He can't go for even one night without thinking of him once. And that thought spawns a million others. And then he gets to _those_ thoughts, and then he's at the castle, firing an arrow to the window, watching as Guy's face smirks down at him, and he disappears. Then he's against the tree, and Guy is biting his neck, and the pain is actually about to shatter him as he's always wanted.

_  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

It always does shatter him, and he's always gasping and sweating and then smirking as he starts his turn. His touches and his words and his whole being seems to shatter Guy as well, and then they're separate again.

_  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

That's it. That's all. Pain. Lust. Hate. Forbidden. Enemy. Danger. Want. Need. Desire.

_  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

And he'd rather feel Guy's pain anytime.


End file.
